


Nutty

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Squirrels, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard and Thranduil visit their library so Thranduil can feed the squirrels that run around there.





	Nutty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



> A fluffy little drabble and doodle that is entirely Andy_Bee's fault! :D R<3<3 And maybe a bit of my own as I adore my library and am squirrel charmer too! Peanut and Michi are two squirrels who know Andy_Bee, while Mama was my girl! Hope you enjoy!

“Do you have all the books?”

“Yes!” Thranduil snarked. “Do you have the nuts?”

“Yes!” Bard snarked right back as he opened the door for his husband. They grinned at each other as they left the house. Their terse tones nothing more then their usual game of put-upon-mate. Thranduil hefted two bags filled with books and videos ready to be returned to the library; only to be filled up with another week or two of entertainment. Bard carried another bag, which also contained a small bag nuts. Woe be it to him if he ever forgot the nuts! Thranduil was crazy for the squirrels that ran around their local library. Bard often teased him that he was more smitten with them then he was for him!

“Well, if you sported a fluffy tail like theirs, I would be happy to chase after you!” Thranduil quipped. That day they did NOT make it to the library. Instead, Bard dropped his jeans and wiggled his bottom at his husband. Thranduil ended up chasing him and afterwards, admitting that Bard's “tail” was pretty nice after all.

Today though, they needed to return books, so off they went. They always walked the six blocks to their library. They enjoyed all the old houses that they passed. They would be walking back in the dark which they didn’t mind, as many of the Victorian homes still had holiday lights up, and they both loved the bright displays.

Thranduil set a brisk pace. Bard chuckled to himself. He knew Thranduil wanted to get to the library before it got too dark so he could see and feed HIS squirrels. Bard didn’t dislike squirrels, he just thought of them as what they were: fancy tailed rodents. Thranduil had leveled him with a cold eye when he had said that. Bard kept his other comments about them to himself. He did have to admit, Thranduil was a dab hand at charming the critters. They loved him. Especially three particular squirrels that Thranduil named Peanut, Michi and Mama. All three knew him and would race to him when he called for them.

Bard could only shake his head when watching Thranduil feed them. They would fearlessly take a nut from him, with none of the shimmy-shamming that they did with others who fed them. Bard couldn’t believe it when Mama actually allowed him to run his hand over her. Bard was rather surprised about that. Bard reminded him that even though they seemed tame, they were still wild animals, full of fleas and other things… Thranduil just laughed at him. Bard was happy to throw nuts to them, he left the “petting” to Thranduil.

They were almost there. Thranduil glanced back, grinning, as he called out “Just going to see if they are about!” Bard waved him on. Thranduil went around the tree lined path toward the library. It was a lovely spot, lots of trees and green spaces and inside the building, a fireplace, which was were Bard would park it with a new book until they were ready to go.

Bard could hear Thranduil calling out for the squirrels which turned into a yelp, followed by him calling out in a slightly shaky voice; “Ummmm…. Bard! I really need those nuts!”

Bard rushed forward only to pull up short, mouth dropping open in surprise at the sight before him. Thranduil stood stiffly, books spilled out of bags at his feet, as one squirrel, Michi, Bard thought, clung to one arm. In the other hand sat Peanut, and the crowning glory was Mama, perched on top of his head. Bard bit his lip, trying not to laugh as people passing by gawped at his husband. Bard finally lost it, snorting with laughter. All three squirrel’s tails flicked and twitched as they chattered at Thranduil in what Bard guessed was irritation that he wasn’t feeding them. Thrandul scowled at him. “BARD!!”

“Alright, alright!” Bard chortled and dug into the bag for some nuts. He made kissy noises and threw some nuts out. The effect was immediate. With a excited squeak, Mama took a flying leap off of Thranduil’s head and bounded towards Bard. Peanut and Michi were right behide her. Bard quickly threw some more out, not relishing being swarmed by squirrels. Bard’s smile turned to concern as he looked at his mate. Thranduil’s hair was messed up and he was rubbing his arm. Bard worried that he had been scratched or worse, bitten.

“Are you okay?” Bard asked as he hurried over to him. Thranduil ran a hand thru his hair, smoothing it down.

“Yeah,” Thranduil flashed him a slightly guilt smile. “I’m alright, they sort of surprised me that’s all.”

“That’s what happens when you feed wild animals!” Bard chastised and shook his head. Thranduil rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the books and bags. “Seriously, they look all cute and tame but they are wild, no matter how many nuts you give them!”

Thranduil grabbed the nuts from Bard and threw few at the squirrels. “Cheeky devils!” He huffed as Peanut and Michi chased each other up a tree and Mama put the kibosh on some new squirrels looking for the free grub.

“Now I know why trees have bark!" Thranduil groused as they moved off. "Those buggers have sharp claws!” Bard’s lips quirked and Thranduil smirked before they both broke out laughing.

“I got to say, you make a pretty sexy Ent,” Bard quipped as he reached out, brushing a long lock of Thranduil’s hair . “Even with squirrel poop in your hair!” Thranduil gasped. “Gotcha!” Bard winked as he tugged the strand, and raced away as Thranduil chucked a nut at him, in hot pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to STOP doodling on lined paper! ;) But when the muse hits, sometimes you just have to make do with what ya got! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make this little squirrel whirl!


End file.
